ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: The End of All
Dragon Ball: The End of All is a fanfiction by Saints'Hoodie that is a cross-over fic between numerous of his fan made characters, in order to stop a threat that's tearing apart reality itself. Plucked from different eras, times, dimensions, universes, even, they're all confused, but are forced to work together towards the common goal of saving reality. Characters (In no particular order): Protagonists: *Gokus *Android 72 *Arcïco *Bonecrusher *Ebony and Ivory *Ray Plikt *Tepez *Syrlig and Nova Antagonists *Dark Saiyan *Karakazu *Dark Saiyan's army * The End of All Prologue In the far reaches of outer space, a group of Earthlings are venturing outside their spaceship, having successfully become the first humans to ever travel through a wormhole and live to tell the tale. Ecstatic, they all basked in the fact that they had achieved the impossible. Now, all they had to do was to contact base and inform them that it was a success. James sat on the hull of the ship along with his girlfriend, Jennifer, and enjoyed a moment together, his arm around her shoulder and her leaning towards him. "We did it, hun." James said, whereupon Jennifer hummed in agreement. "And it sure is...beautiful here." he finished, gazing towards the direction of a nearby yellow sun. He was about to say something when all of a sudden, something flashed and a rift opened, tossing out all kinds of crap. Everyone scrambled to get to safety and secure sensitive tech, but James quite simply couldn't take his eyes of the rift. Was that a body? The body of a tall humanoid alien was flung out of the rift and spun around wildly, travelling fast in the opposite direction of the ship. By now, James had pointed him out to everyone else, and Bill, the one closest to it, caught him, and dragged him towards the ship, laying him down so he laid stretched out on his back. "What the hell..." someone said to himself, and everyone else thought the same. They had no idea what they were looking at. The alien's skin had started to decay and greyen, and what appeared to be his armor was cracked all over the place. At some parts, his body had been destroyed completely, leaving gaping holes or massive reductions overall in his skin. His eyes were completely black and void of life, but most creepy of all, he had a smile on his face. "Oh he dead, alright." Tayna said. "We should take him back to Earth. I mean, his body could contain invaluable intel, I mean, we're talking medical breakthroughs here!" "Perhaps so." Philip said, stepping forward. Phillip was the leader of the expedition. "But first of all, we need to assess--" They never found out exactly what needed to be assessed, as an alarm blazed from inside the ship, rocking it, throwing everyone off foot. "What the hell?!" Jennifer shouted. Phillip opened the hatch to the spaceship and jumped down, and moments later, the alarm stopped, and he crawled back out, holding an amber yellow crystal that was glowing. "That's not the engine crystal, right? Please tell me that's not the engine crystal." James said. "I was forced to disconnect it, man. Otherwise it would have overloaded the ship and we'd all be dead by now. I supsect the rift released some massive energies, cause it takes a lot of energy to overload this thing. Anyways, we need to find a way to decharge this, otherwise we'll never get ba--" The ship jolted one last time, sending an electrical surge throughout both the inside and the outside of the ship, completely frying it. Thankfully, the suits of the crew members isolated them, but the electricity that struck Philip went straight to his crystal, which blasted out a beam of golden light, hitting the alien, enveloping him in golden light. Amidst all their screams of confusion and pain, they heard a sharp intake of air... Chapter 1: Awakening Darkness. Complete darkness. That was what the Ice-Jin known as Arcïco could see. He didn't know where he was. In fact, he couldn't even see his own body, he just knew that he existed. Flashes of what had happened started coming at him, hitting him, wave after wave. Blizzard, Cirocho, the War. Painful memories. His death. Screaming in pain, his voice echoed throughout the darkness, but eventually faded away. He remembered it all. The pain, the guilt, the regret, all overcame him. Fighting back was the sense of self-justification, that he had done what was right. That, in his actions, he had saved the future. That he had saved countless of innocent lives, even if many had to be sacrificed. Now, a voice resonated, coming from all around him, accompanying him in the darkness, and with it, a vision of his home planet exploding, prompting a big "No!" from Arcïco. "A war is coming." the voice resonated. A deep, distorted voice. "What? No. I-I ended it. We...we won." Arcïco stammered, his voice wavering, weakened by the vision he just had. "No. At most, you amounted to a phyrric victory. After Blizzard took down Cevlin, Cold stepped up in his place, warped by his experiences, turning into a mad king, a tyrranical one. The Planet Trade Organisation expanded, until at last, the Cold family's reign of terror ended with the Super Saiyan fighting back. A man named Goku." "...Goku." Arcïco said, as when the other voice spoke, a sort of movie played infront of his eyes, as a sort of exposition. Cevlin, Cold, Frieza, Goku were all on the feed, making sense of it all and giving him a picture of what had happened since his death. "You said a war was coming. What war?" "The darkness...is approaching. It shall consume reality, and all will be lost. Truly, the end of all." "Then we have to fight it! Who are you, anyways? And where am I?" Arcïco shouted back, feeling himself getting more and more conviction to act. "You are in the limbo between death and life. After you died, your soul was lost on the way to the Otherworld, and drifted around in a void, the Netherworld. I pulled you back from the dead. As for who I am, that is of no relevance. Others shall come to rally as well, in the fight between good and evil." At this point, a stream of images flashed by. Two men fusing together to become one. A man with spiky hair looking out over the horizon, a look of concern in his eyes. A...monster that fought a red haired man. He didn't catch much more. "Naturally, enemies shall stand in your way. Brace yourself. Your battle with the one called Cirocho isn't over yet." the voice echoed. Arcïco's heart dropped. After all this, surely he'd deserved to at least be able to put Cirocho behind him now? He didn't have time to ponder on this any further, as the darkness slowly faded to white, and he felt himself drifting to something that he knew was consciousness. And he took a sharp breath, opening his eyes. ---- The crew jumped backwards in surprise and fear as the alien frantically showed signs of life, an arm stretching out, his tail whipping around, his head turning from side to side, as he took in his surroundings. Opening his mouth, he screamed, presumably since he felt all the damage that had happened to his body. Taking off into the air, he hovered above the crew. "Uh...sir? C-calm down, it's alright. W-we mean you no harm. D-do you understand?" a man said, motioning with his arms in order to reinforce his message. Opening his mouth, he felt the effort it took on his throat to utter a few words. "Who are you?" "We come from planet Earth. We're travellers." "I...see. Wait, how are we able to hear each other? There is no sound in outer space, after all." "Uhm, it's an extended air bubble." another man answered. "Huh. Good...work. It's...impressive." Arcïco commended them, struggling to get the words out, being extremely tired and damaged. As if on cue, the engine crystal emitted another pulse of energy hitting Arcïco, healing his body, depleting the crystal. He stared at his right hand in amazement. "...Amazing." Looking down at the crew, he floated down, and started speaking with them, as they further exchanged information about each other. Arcïco told them about himself, the rift that he had come through (which turned out to be the Ice-Jin way of dumping waste), and the humans told them about their predicament, and their planet. Arcïco filled the crystal with his own ki, giving enough power to make a safe return home, and they parted ways. Arcïco watched them go back through a wormhole, heading for Earth. When the wormhole had closed, Arcïco decided that he would head back to his home planet, and if not that, at least scour planets for information. If Cirocho wasn't dead, he sure as hell needed to find him, fast. Chapter 2: The plan of a lifetime! Category:Page added by Saints'Hoodie Category:Fan Fiction